Saranghae Chinguya
by Hwang Energy
Summary: Kiba, Neji dan Tenten bersahabat dari kecil. saat lulus-lulusan SD, Tenten pindah keluar negri! Kiba dan Neji sedih karena ternyata mereka berdua menyukai Tenten dari dulu. siapa yang dipilih Tenten? Kiba atau Neji? RnR


Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Saranghae Chinguya by Hwang Energy

.

"_Saranghae Chinguya…."_

SNSD- My Best Friend

.

Suatu hari, ada 3 orang bersahabat. Mereka bernama Tenten, Neji dan Kiba. Mereka bersahabat dari kelas 1 SD. Sekarang, mereka kelas 6 SD atau lebih tepatnya mau lulus.

"Hhh... Sudah 6 tahun kita bersahabat, ya?" kata Kiba. Sekarang, mereka bertiga sedang berada di gunung belakang sekolah mereka atau lebih tepatnya tempat kumpul mereka.

"Kau benar Kiba!" setuju Tenten.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong kalian mau masuk SMP mana?" tanya Neji.

"Kalau aku sih..." pikir Kiba. "Mungkin Hananoki JHS" jawab Kiba.

"Sama denganku dong, Kib! Kau dimana Ten?" tanya Neji lagi.

Tenten diam. Beberapa menit kemudian, dia bicara. "Aku... Di Baehwa All-Girls School" kata Tenten sedih.

"Yah... Tenten beda! Tapi kalau beda kita tetep bisa ketemu kan?" kata Kiba.

"Tidak... Kita tidak akan bertemu lagi!" kata Tenten.

"Ten, kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu? Kita pasti ketemu lagi kan? Iya kan Neji?" tanya Kiba.

Neji menggeleng. "Tenten akan pindah ke Korea!" kata Neji.

"A... Apa?" kaget Kiba tidak percaya.

"Maaf Kiba, Neji" kata Tenten langsung berlari meninggalkan Neji dan Kiba.

"Tenten... Kenapa? Kenapa kau ke korea? Padahal... AKU CINTA KAMU TENTEN!" teriak Kiba membuat Neji kaget.

"Hah? Kau suka sama Tenten, Kib?" tanya Neji.

"Bukan suka tapi CINTA" kata Kiba meninggikan kata 'cinta'.

"Kiba, sebenarnya... Aku... Juga cinta Tenten" kata Neji membuat Kiba kaget.

Mereka berdua terdiam. Beberapa detik kemudian Kiba bicara.

"Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Tenten perpisahan nanti!" kata Kiba.

"Kalau begitu aku juga!" kata Neji sambil berdiri.

"Huh... Aku akan merebut hati Tenten" kata Kiba dengan Pe-De-nya sambil berdiri.

"Kalau begitu, lihat saja di perpisahan nanti!" kata Neji.

Keesokan harinya, Tenten berjalan menuju kelasnya. Tiba-tiba, Kiba memeluk Tenten dari belakang. Disana juga ada Neji.

"Ki... Kiba, lepaskan! Kan malu diliatin orang!" kata Tenten blushing.

"Biarlah..." kata Kiba mengeratkan pelukannya. Lalu, Kiba menatap Neji.

"We..." kata Kiba sambil mengeluarkan lidahnya.

"Cih..." Neji membuang muka.

Saat istirahat, Tenten, Kiba dan Neji pergi bersama menuju kantin.

"Kau mau pesan apa, Ten?" tanya Neji.

"Hem... Nasi goreng special" jawab Tenten sambil tersenyum manis membuat Neji dan Kiba blushing.

"Kalau begitu aku juga" kata Neji dan Kiba hampir bersamaan.

"Tumben... Ya sudah pesanin dong!" suruh Tenten.

"Baik Tenten-Hime" kata Kiba pergi memesan.

"Hime? Hahahaha..." tawa Tenten.

_"Dasar Kiba bodoh! Dia membiarkan aku berduaan dengan Tenten disini! Yey!"_ batin Neji.

Saat pulang sekolah, Tenten, Kiba dan Neji pulang bersama.

"Ngomong-ngomong perpisahan kapan sih?" tanya Tenten.

"Minggu depan Tenten" jawab Neji dan Kiba bersamaan.

"Oh..." kata Tenten. Tak lama kemudian, terlihatlah rumah Kiba.

"Sampai ketemu besok my princess" kata Kiba sambil mencium pipi Tenten lalu segera masuk ke rumahnya.

_"Kiba sialan"_ batin Neji.

_"Kenapa dia menciumku?"_ batin Tenten.

Lalu mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumah masing-masing.

"Bye, Neji" kata Tenten setelah sampai di depan rumahnya. Tenten kaget karena Neji mencium jidatnya dan Neji segera berlari.

_"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua?"_ batin Tenten.

Setelah itu, Tenten masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Hhh... Capek" kata Tenten setelah membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidurnya.

"Hari ini Kiba dan Neji aneh? Kesetrum apa mereka ya?" bingung Tenten.

"Tapi... Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan mereka" kata Tenten sedih.

Tok…. Tok…. Tok…. Suara pintu kamar Tenten diketuk ibunya.

"Tenten…." Panggil ibunya.

"Ada apa bu?" Tanya Tenten.

"Kau tidak sopan! Seharusnya, persilahkan ibumu masuk dulu" kesal ibunya Tenten. Lalu Tenten membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Ada apa sih bu? Ibu kan bisa buka sendiri pintunya" kesal Tenten.

"Sudahlah hal itu tidak usah dibahas lagi. Tenten, minggu depan kita akan pindah ke Korea. Ibu sudah beritahu ke kepala sekolahmu. Kau tidak bisa ikut perpisahaan" kata Ibunya.

"Apa?" kaget Tenten. "Tapi…. Tapi aku ingin ikut perpisahaan" kata Tenten.

"Tidak bisa Tenten. Ayahmu sudah membelikan tiketnya. Pokoknya kau tidak bisa ikut perpisahaan" kata ibunya. Setelah itu, ibunya keluar dari kamar Tenten.

Mata Tenten berkaca-kaca. Tenten membaringkan tubuhnya ditempat tidur dan menangis.

"Neji…. Kiba…. Selamat tinggal…. Hiks…." Kata Tenten menangis.

Minggu depannya, Kiba dan Neji sudah menyiapkan mentalnya untuk menyatakan cinta pada Tenten. Kiba dan Neji berpakaian rapih sekali.

"Eh Neji" panggil Kiba.

"Apa?" kata Neji.

"Kok Tenten lama banget ya?" Tanya Kiba.

"Mungkin telat kali. Paling bentar lagi juga datang" jawab Neji.

"Kiba, Neji kalian rapih sekali" puji Sari yang baru datang.

"Ah, Sari bisa aja" kata Kiba tersipu.

"Ngomong-ngomong kalian udah tau belum?" Tanya Sari.

"Apaan?" Neji malah balik bertanya.

"Jadi belum ya" kata Sari.

"Emangnya apaan sih?" Tanya Kiba penasaran.

"Itu loh, mamaku bilang Tenten hari ini pindah ke Korea" jawab Sari.

"Apa?" kaget Neji dan Kiba. Mereka tidak percaya.

"Jangan berbohong Sari" kata Neji.

"Aku tidak berbohong! Kalau tidak salah, sebelum dia pergi dia akan pergi ke gunung belakang sekolah untuk yang terakhir kalianya" kata Sari. Detik itu juga, Neji dan Kiba berlari menuju gunung belakang sekolah.

Saat mereka sampai di gunung belakan sekolah, mereka melihat Tenten yang sedang menulis sesuatu di batang pohon dengan kayu runcing.

"Tenten" panggil Neji dan Kiba bersamaan. Tenten yang merasa dipangil menoleh.

"Neji…. Kiba…." Kata Tenten. Neji dan Kiba mendekat ke Tenten. _"Ini saatnya…." Batin Kiba dan Neji_.

"Tenten…. Aku mencintaimu" terucap. Neji dan Kiba mengucapkannya bersamaan. Tenten mebelalakan matanya.

"Eh? Kalian serius?" Tanya Tenten.

"Kami serius Tenten" jawab mereka berdua. Tenten tersenyum sedangkan Neji dan Kiba deg-degan.

"Terima kasih" kata Tenten. Kiba dan Neji bingung.

"Tenten kau suka siapa? Aku atau Neji?" Tanya Kiba.

"Aku sayang dua-duanya" kata Tenten tersenyum.

"Eh?" bingung Neji dan Kiba sambil blushing.

"Aku sayang kalian berdua hanya sebagai teman bukan lebih karena kita masih kecil" kata Tenten berjalan menjauh dari Kiba dan Neji.

"Tapi…." Tenten menghentikan langkahnya. "Kalau mau…. Tunggu aku 3 tahun lagi" kata Tenten berlari meninggalkan Neji dan Kiba yang terdiam.

"PASTI TENTEN!" teriak mereka berdua.

.

.

.

The End

Kira-kira, Tenten milih siapa ya? Mikir aja sendiri *plak*. Aku berencana bikin fic sekuel tentang pas 3 tahun lagi Tenten milih siapa. Pada setuju ga? Jawab di Review ya!

Oke…. Pliss Review….


End file.
